warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
End of the Clans
This is a series written by Wolfy10. It's about years and years into the future where the Clans change. And then a horrible betrayal is made in FrostClan and StoneClan. Cats begin to trun against each other, and so much blood has been spilled, that even StarClan is sure that the stains will never wash away. Will the Clans be wiped out? Or will they trust one another and get through this? Read to find out. Genre: Action, Drama Set One in End of the Clans Wavering Loyalty Runningstar, leader of FrostClan, and Stoneheart, a young StoneClan cat fall for each other. They've been meeting in secret for moons now. After a tragedy befalls StoneClan, young Stoneheart knows that if they find out about his torn loyalties, they may be ruined forever. FrostClan has just barely survived a harsh leafbare. The last thing they need is for someone to betray them. Will Runnigstar and Stoneheart manage to keep their secret safe, or start a war, like something the Clans has never seen before? A War That Never Ends All four Clans have been battling for moons. They've all turned against each other as rogues. Queens and elders can't trust warriors anymore, and have to fend for themselves. The warriors have become mad. The ones who still have sense are on the prowl for blood. Cat blood. One cat must see past the betrayal and ambition and put a stop to this war. But how can one cat, do this alone? And if they do, will it be to late? Cold as Ice The War of Many Moons has finally ended. Snowclaw's punishment was exile for life. Wolfheart decided to leave with Snowclaw, into exile. As each day goes by Wolfheart gets more and more homesick, and can't stop thinking about his sister, Nightpaw. Meanwhile in FrostClan, Crowstar is trying his best to put the Clan back together. But when a horrible tragedy occurs one night, it frightens the cats of FrostClan. As FrostClan gets eaten away bit by bit, it begins to fall apart. Will FrostClan survive this attack, or will be destroyed forever? Set Two in End of the Clans TigerClan FrostClan is gone. The other three Clans are shocked, and have no idea why FrostClan disappeared like that. Tensions begin to rise and accusations begin to be flung back and forth at each other, blaming each other for why FrostClan disappeared. One leader will have to see past the blame, and confusion. One leader will have to realize that the Clans are changing. They will have to realize, that they might just have to change their own. LionClan LeopardClan Set Three in End of the Clans The Drums of War A Clan Forgotten The Clan of Clans Side Stories Falling Snow A story of how Snowstar came to be so ambitious and bloodthirsty. Wind and Stone A story of how Runningstar and Stoneheart fell in love. A Heart of Stone A story of how Stonestar's personality changed to become mean and unforgiving. The End of Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, and Sky A story of how the Clans evolved to become FrostClan, PineClan, TreeClan, and StoneClan. Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Series Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions